Get Serious, Sirius! (Memory Loss Bonus Feature)
by Pipeline
Summary: Harry is experiencing new and very confusing feelings whenever he is around Draco, and not knowing what it all means he writes to Sirius and asks for advice. When the reply arrives in the morning and Sirius informs him that he seems to be in love, Harry is shocked. Because he can't be in love with Draco. Right? SLASH. ONE-SHOT.


**Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** HP/DM  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ and all the characters belong to the eminent J.K. Rowling.  
 **Disclaimer II:** The nickname "Dracums" belongs to an old friend of mine; Golden. I have her permission to use it.

 **A/N:** This is a bonus story to my long HP series, _Memory Loss_ , but it can also be read separately. Sometimes I feel that there are stuff missing in ML, or that something has only been touched on briefly when I'd love to tell the entire story. This is one of those cases. Plus, I love Sirius and wish I had used him more. :3

Okay, we're back in their fifth year, and this story starts about a week before the infamous night in the secret room down in the dungeons when they first became a couple. And this is the time when Harry wrote to Sirius asking his advice in love.

What? You didn't know he did that? Then you'd better hurry up and read! ;)

* * *

 **Get Serious, Sirius! (Memory Loss Bonus Feature)**

Dear Snuffles,

I seem to have a bit of a problem—but it has nothing to do  
with Voldemort, though. I probably shouldn't have started  
off by saying I have a problem, I'll only worry you when there  
really is no reason to worry …

Anyway, I have these confusing feelings and I don't know  
what they are or what they mean, but they're getting stronger  
and I know I won't be able to deny them much longer. I can't  
really describe them, but when I'm doing certain things and  
when I'm saying certain things …

No, that's not really it, it's not when _I'm_ doing those things  
or when _I'm_ saying those things … it's actually when someone  
else is doing or saying them. And not just anything, at that,  
it's _everything_! And sometimes it's the best I've ever felt, but  
sometimes it's painful, so bloody painful …

I just don't understand, and I'm sorry for taking up your  
time with this nonsense, you have enough problems as it  
is without adding mine … It's just that I can't talk to anyone  
else about this, Ron and Hermione are quite furious with me  
'cause I have this new friend … Yeah, it's this friend I'm talking  
about, by the way. I just get so nervous, but I have no reason  
to be nervous, I feel perfectly comfortable with my new  
friend, because we _are_ friends, you know. I just keep getting  
jittery and blabbering and embarrassing myself …

Blimey, I don't know what I'm rambling about. Can you  
make any sense of this? Please reply as soon as possible  
because I think I'm losing my mind.

Take care,  
 _Harry_

Harry stared down at the letter he had just written, and he still could not make out exactly what it was he was trying to tell Sirius. He himself did not even understand what was happening to him, so how could he expect his godfather to? The only thing he knew was that whatever was happening to him was new; something he had never experienced before.

The reason why he did not mention Draco's name was because Sirius would probably freak out if he learnt that Harry was now friends with Lucius Malfoy's son, just like Ron had done. And Ron had not recovered the slightest yet. Therefore, he was not prepared to risk his friendship with Sirius by writing the name _Malfoy_ in this letter.

When he felt finished with it, he went straight up to the owlery despite the fact that it was way past nine o'clock. Ron gave him a reproachful look as he prepared to leave, apparently in the belief that he was going to see Malfoy early tonight, so he decided to tell him where he was going whether he would believe it or not. He waved the piece of parchment in front of him for a couple seconds. "Heading up to the owlery to send a message to Snuffles," he informed. "Just thought he might need some indirect human contact, you know. Be back in ten."

Ron actually nodded his acknowledgement, which relieved Harry.

He did not need one more thing on his mind.

Not when everything was already so confusing.

He borrowed one of the school owls for his letter and sent it off to the cave in which Sirius was currently 'taking up residence,' hoping that he would send it back with his reply in the morning. It would be so nice to actually receive morning mail again; it had been so long since last.

On his way back up to Gryffindor Tower, he ran into Draco. Surprised to find the blonde in the corridor at that time of night, he took a step backwards. To his utter embarrassment, he was blushing and tried to wave it off as a natural reaction to the surprise. With his heart pounding a little faster than usual, he said, "Draco? What are you doing here?"

The blonde seemed as taken aback as he was. "Oh, I, er … I was heading for the … I don't remember," he finally said, and lowered his gaze in an almost shy manner.

Harry cleared his throat. Why was he so bloody nervous? He knew this guy! There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about! "Well, I guess I should hurry back … promised Ron I'd be back in ten, and it's already been twelve minutes … Wouldn't want him to get even more angry with me now and all …"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, sure. We're still on for tonight, right?" When he heard his own words, he blushed crimson, something that did not happen very often. "I mean, for our lesson, that is," he hurried to explain.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, certainly, of course, I wouldn't want you to miss something as important as your chance to learn how to defend yourself."

Draco smiled broadly. "Good. So I'll see you at midnight, then. Bye."

Harry looked after him when he hurried down the corridor. "Bye."

* * *

That night he dreamt of the Yule Ball. He was taking Parvati Patil, and she was trying to persuade him into dancing with her for like three hours—or at least it _felt_ like three hours. When she finally gave up, he fled to a corner of the Great Hall where he believed that she would not find him if she decided to come looking for him again.

Drawing a deep breath of relief, he turned away from the dancing couples and tried to decide what to do next. He hated dancing, _hated_ it! He was no good at it, and he certainly was not interested in dancing with any of the girls there, he had only asked Parvati because he had felt too embarrassed about arriving alone since he was one of the Champions, and all.

Suddenly he had a feeling that he ought to turn around, that something important was about to happen and that he needed to devote all of his attention to this special event. When he was facing the dancefloor again, he noticed that Draco was coming towards him, which Harry found weird since they had not yet been friends at the time of the Yule Ball. But nevertheless, the blonde walked all the way up to him, and with a lovely smile he reached out his hand to him. "Care to dance?"

Harry took the blonde's hand and allowed himself to be escorted out onto the dancefloor, something that surprised him very much. He hated dancing. He had not wanted to dance with any of the girls in there—but he _wanted_ to dance with _Draco_?! What kind of a screwed up dream was this?!

Draco led him like a pro—another surprising element—and he kept smiling. Eventually, it brought out Harry's smile, too, and after a while he relaxed and allowed himself to be carried away over the dancefloor. Everyone was watching them with gaping mouths, but he did not care. His heart was racing and his cheeks were burning, but he did not care about that, either. All he cared about was the feeling of security, calm, and furthermost utter happiness that Draco elicited in him.

When they had been dancing for almost a quarter of an hour, Draco leaned forward until they were cheek to cheek. Harry's heart pounded like crazy—it was almost painful—and he felt a strange, tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach when Draco's lips brushed against his right earlobe. In a seductive voice, the blonde whispered: "I hate dancing, but with you it's fucking lovely …"

Harry woke up in confusion. Had he actually had a romantic dream about Draco Malfoy? Or had it just been as surreal and meaningless as any other dream he had ever had?

He was in a really low mood when he accompanied Ron down to breakfast. As soon as he had sat down at the Gryffindor table, he caught a glimpse of Draco across the hall. The blonde waved at him, but he was too numb to wave back. He did not even notice the concerned expression on Draco's face when he got no response from him.

Morning mail arrived ten minutes later, and the brown barn owl that he had borrowed last night actually had a letter for him. Anxious to learn Sirius's answer, he ripped open the piece of parchment.

Dear Harry,

sounds to me as if you're not losing your mind at all, but have  
actually fallen in love with this 'friend' of yours. Reading your  
confused rambling makes me smile, because I can very well  
imagine how you must be feeling right now. It is never easy  
understanding your first love since you're not familiar with those  
feelings yet. I would advise you to talk to this friend, though,  
because for all you know she might feel the same way.

Good Luck,  
 _Snuffles_

Harry stared at the letter. In love? With Draco? That was insane! It was _impossible_! They had hardly known each other for a week, they had spent the past five years hating each other's guts, and most importantly: he was a bloke!

He _could not_ be in love with him.

"Did you get a reply from Snuffles?" Hermione asked with curiosity, and leant forward over the table.

Harry jerked and instinctively crumpled up the parchment and shoved it down his trousers. "Huh? Er, no, I mean yes, but you can't read it," he said nervously. "It's private."

She seemed a little disappointed at that.

He re-read the letter over and over that day, and he deliberately tried his best to avoid Draco as much as possible because the feelings that the blonde stirred up in him were too confusing for him to deal with at the moment.

Could it be true? Could he really be falling in love with Draco?

Was that it?

Instead of doing his History of Magic homework that night, he wrote Sirius another letter.

Dear Snuffles,

you must be joking. Surely you're joking. In love? I can't  
be! I'm just tired, that's all, and it's making me react  
strangely when I'm around certain people. Sure, my heart  
races sometimes and I blush quite a lot nowadays and  
always around the same person, but that doesn't mean  
anything, right? That doesn't mean I'm in love, right?

Oh, did I mention that this friend of mine is a bloke?  
Yeah, that's right, he's a bloke, and I'm having all these  
confusing feelings for him and it doesn't make any sense.  
So now you see why I can't be in love with him, it's just  
not possible beca

Okay, I've been doing some thinking and I admit that you  
do have a point. This might mean that I'm starting to feel  
something different for Draco but that still doesn't  
mean that it's love, maybe it's just a special kind of  
friendship is all. And sure, I had a dream about him last night,  
we were dancing and he made me feel happy, but still …

It was just a dream.

I'm dropping this now. Write me back if you wish, I can't  
deal with it anymore.

 _Harry_

The second half of the letter he added approximately two hours after writing the first half, and although he felt embarrassed about sending the letter—he honestly considered just burning it and never mentioning a word about this ever again—he decided to send it nevertheless. Sirius deserved to know what was going on in his life, because he _was_ his godfather, after all. He had a certain obligation to him.

When he was on his way up to the owlery, he saw Draco coming down the corridor and thought of turning back to where he came from. Hesitating, he desperately searched for a good enough excuse not to stop and talk to him. But Draco clearly would not have it that way.

"Hey, Harry!" he called when he was closing in. "Wait up!"

Harry stopped. Closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. Steeled himself.

His heart was _killing_ him.

Maybe Sirius was right? Maybe he had to consider the possibility that he was actually developing serious feelings for a boy?

"Why are you avoiding me?" Draco asked forthrightly when they stood face to face.

Harry feverishly searched for an explanation, but there was none. "I don't know," he just said. "I like having you for a friend, but today has been quite hard on me, I didn't really know how to deal with anyone at all so I've pretty much been avoiding everyone today. It's got nothing to do with you, Dracums."

The blonde raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Harry said nervously, but he knew what the blonde meant. He had noticed it, too, but it was not the name that made Harry react but the emotions that were revealed in his voice when he said it. To him, it sounded strangely close to affection and tenderness.

 _Shite._

"What's with the 'Dracums?' You've never called me that before … _No-one_ 's ever called me that before. Is that supposed to be a nickname?"

"I don't know," Harry said with honesty. "Hell, I'm so confused right now … I don't even know what I'm saying, so don't take me too seriously, alright?"

Draco studied him for a while. Those silver-grey eyes were actually rather captivating. "All right," he said. He looked down at the letter in Harry's hand. "You heading up to the owlery?"

"Yeah," Harry said before he could stop himself. It was not as if he could say "but you can't go with me" now, not when Draco was already suspicious.

"Mind if I go with you?"

"Er … no, not really. Just nice to have some company."

"So you're not in the mood to avoid people anymore, then?" Draco teased, and smirked.

Harry's heart jumped.

 _Blimey_ , he thought, _I think Sirius_ is _right …_

He let Draco in on the biggest secret he had that day—the secret of his contact with Sirius. He was a fugitive, after all, so Harry expected Draco to reproach him for it, but was surprised when Draco just said that he understood and that he admired Harry's courage. They hung out the rest of the day, doing silly things, and that night they had their longest lesson ever. But they just talked most of the time.

It was so easy to talk to Draco; Harry felt so comfortable in the blonde's company. He was actually starting to get used to the idea that he might be falling for Draco, and he found himself trying to discern any signs that the blonde might feel the same way for him. He analysed everything Draco said and did, tried to interpret the way he acted around him. Because if he _was_ falling in love, he did not want to be the only one; he wanted his love to be requited.

* * *

Three entire days passed before Sirius's answer came, and it was short and plain: _Meet me beneath the Whomping Willow tonight at eight_.

Harry snuck out at seven forty-five, wearing his Invisibility Cloak. He had told Draco about the rendezvous in case he did not come back, just for safety reasons. He was not afraid of Sirius, of course, but you never knew what might happen; someone might be following him.

Sirius was waiting for him in the secret tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow in his human form, a dangerously bold move. "Sirius, what the Hell are you doing here?! It's dangerous! It's _insane_!"

"No, what's insane is that you refuse to see the truth when it's so obvious," Sirius retorted with a sneer.

Harry did not understand what he was getting at. "Excuse me?"

"I'm talking about your friend, Harry," Sirius elaborated. "I can't believe you're so persistent in proving both me and yourself wrong just because it's a boy and not a girl you've fallen for."

"You came here because of _that_?!" Harry exclaimed. "You're stupider than I thought!"

"No, _you're_ stupider than you thought. Harry, honestly, how do you feel about this boy? When you're spending time with him, what does he make you feel?"

To Harry's surprise, he did not have to think long before he knew exactly what to answer. Smiling despite himself, he said, "He makes me feel good, and he makes me feel happy to be alive."

Sirius clapped his hands together. "Well, there you have it!"

"You mean it's that simple?"

"Of course it is that simple! Love may feel complicated, but it's always the simplest thing. It doesn't matter if you've fallen for a boy or a girl as long as you're happy, Harry. And if this Draco bloke makes you feel happy to be alive, then I definitely say go for it."

Harry stared at him for a long while. Then he burst out laughing. "Get serious, Sirius! You mean I should just blurt out my feelings and go for it? You're crazy! I can't do that! You don't know who he is, Sirius. This isn't someone you can easily get in a relationship with …"

Sirius smiled knowingly. "Hearing you mention the word 'relationship' just makes it all the more clearer that you really want something to happen between the two of you."

"Maybe so, but still … you just don't know who he is."

"Then tell me who he is."

"He is Lucius Malfoy's son."

That sure shut him up.

"Oh, dear."

"Yeah."

Sirius was silent for a while, pondering, before saying anything more. "But weren't you archenemies or something?"

"We were, up until two weeks ago. When he found out about the DA he totally changed his opinion of me, and we actually became friends. He's really changed, so it's not him I'm worried about, it's his father …"

"I see … But still, I advise you to at least talk to him about it. Even if he doesn't feel the same way about you, you need to vent your feelings or you'll slowly wither from within."

Harry laughed. "Gee, thanks. You really made it easier for me there."

"Didn't intend to, boy. It's supposed to be difficult the first time. That's how you learn."

"When you say 'first time' you make it sound as if I'm going to fall in love a dozen times," Harry pointed out uncomfortably, "but I really feel as though this is a one-time only thing. I don't want to fall in love with someone else in a couple of years—I want this, just this. Nothing else is good enough for me. And since I have finally admitted that to myself, I should probably take your advice … All right, I'll tell him. What happens happens, right?"

* * *

They did not do much spell practicing that night, but Harry did not mind. Since he had decided to tell Draco the truth, he felt more comfortable together with him than ever and he was not the slightest bit nervous. He was all wrapped up in Draco's smile and Draco's laughter.

Lying there on the huge cushions, face to face with him, he felt euphoric, and he thought he saw something similar in Draco's facial expression. Therefore, he did not even notice when Draco slowly, slowly moved in closer, not until their faces were only a couple of inches apart, but not even then did he realise what was happening. It was only when Draco took the final leap and pressed his lips to Harry's that he reacted—and he was shocked. Because it felt _so good_.

He had still had some doubts about it all, but when Draco kissed him, all those doubts were washed away and he forgot all about his previous reservations.

"I'm sorry, Harry" the blonde was saying, but he could not hear a thing; he was lost in those silver grey eyes and the innocence that was portrayed in them. "I shouldn't have done that, I—"

Harry threw aside all of his inhibitions and just went with the flow. Acting on his emotions and finally knowing what they meant, he kissed Draco back, feeling like the happiest bloke on earth when the blonde threw his arms around him and pulled him closer. It felt so fucking good to be close to him, to be held by him … he had never experienced anything like it before.

Caressing Draco's smooth cheek, he parted his lips slightly, curious to see if the blonde would follow suit. Draco immediately mirrored him and tentatively reached out with the tip of his tongue, slowly running it along Harry's lower lip as if asking if it was okay for him to do that. Harry moved his own tongue and experimentally touched it to Draco's. An electrifying surge of warmth, euphoria, and something else he had no name for yet washed over him as they relaxed and the heretofore innocent kisses evolved into full-on snogging.

Even though it was their first time ever kissing anyone like that, they learnt the dynamics quite quickly. Harry heard himself moan, like a low ' _nnngh_ ,' and then Draco bit his tongue.

Harry pulled back in reflex. "Ow!" The tip of his tongue was smarting.

"Sorry!" Draco said, sounding rather out of breath and flustered.

"It's all right, it doesn't even hurt that much. It was just a reflex. Sorry."

Draco smiled—the loveliest smile Harry had ever seen. And to think that Draco would smile like that, just for him, for the rest of their lives …

"Why are you apologising?" the blonde asked teasingly.

Harry smiled back. "For breaking the spell."

They slept in each other's arms that night on the floor of the secret room, fully clothed and everything, and when Harry woke up those mysterious silver-grey eyes looking back at him was the first thing he saw.

It all felt so wonderful. Last night, they had admitted to falling for each other, but they had not really said out loud that they were now together, so Harry was not sure how to bring it up. He just knew that he had to make this boy his, because he loved that smile and that pale skin, and he could gaze into those eyes for an eternity without ever getting bored. He wanted to make it all his—officially.

But first he needed to ask Draco the big question. It should not be that difficult since Draco had asked him to stay forever last night—that must mean that he wanted to make Harry his as much as Harry wanted him. Right?

"Good morning," Draco mumbled drowsily.

Harry smiled sleepily. "Good morning, Dracums."

Last night, he had carelessly called him 'baby,' and he felt somewhat embarrassed about it now. They had only kissed twice yet and he was already calling him 'baby?!'

'Dracums' sounded better.

The smile on Draco's face widened. "So here's the 'Dracums' again," he stated. "Care to explain why you're calling me that, Harry?"

Harry blushed. "It kind of describes how cute you are …"

"You mean you thought I was cute the other day?"

"Well … yeah, I guess I did. I was starting to feel all these new … things for you, and I was really confused by it all … But I guess in my heart, I knew, because I had already given you a lover's nickname."

Draco had to lower his gaze. "You're so sweet … but I don't have a nickname for you …"

"Harry is fine. I love the way you say my name, it sounds different from the way everyone else says it. It sounds … prettier."

Draco met his eyes again. "That's because _you_ are pretty," he said. For a moment, his eyes travelled down to Harry's lips, and Harry felt warm with expectation. "Harry … does this mean that we're a couple? I mean, are you my … m-my boyfriend?"

The vulnerability and the sensitivity in the blonde's voice flattered him. He raised a hand to smooth out Draco's hair. "I sure hope so," he said. "I haven't felt this happy in my entire life, and I don't want it to end anytime soon. You make me happy, Draco, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know it's incredible since we've only really known each other for so long, but … I love you. I want to belong to you, because you make me whole."

Tears glistened in Draco's eyes. "You totally took the words out of my mouth, handsome. If anyone else had said that to me, I would have waved it away because it's such crappy, sickly-sweet clichés, but coming from you … it's the bloody best I've ever heard. So, boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend," Harry confirmed.

* * *

Their second day as a couple, Harry decided to do something special for Draco. He got up real early that morning and covered himself up with his Invisibility Cloak, then he snuck out of the dormitory. Careful not to make any sounds that might attract teachers (or worse), he walked down the secret tunnel beneath the one-eyed witch and emerged from the hole in the basement of Honeydukes.

He took his time choosing from the extensive range of sweets to put together the perfect mix of goodies, and then he wrote down what he had taken on a piece of parchment—careful not to use his regular handwriting, of course—and put it by the register together with the money that he had brought. Since he was actually breaking the law, he made sure to give them three extra Gold Galleons as an apology.

Draco was waiting for him by the foot of the stairs in the Entrance Hall. Harry immediately went into his arms and they kissed tenderly. Several students passing them shrieked in fright and disgust, but they ignored them. They were in love and it was wonderful.

When Harry reluctantly pulled away from Draco, he met those expressive grey eyes and felt like he was drowning in them. "Dracums, how would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked nervously, uncertain of the answer he could expect from the blonde.

Draco raised both eyebrows in astonishment. "A-a date? You mean, a _real_ date?"

"Yeah, just you and me … I've planned something special for tonight. So, would you like to do it?"

Draco made a half-choked, squeaky sound of shock and stared at him in utter terror. "Are you asking me to have sex with you?!" he breathed in something of a panic.

"What? No! That's not what I meant! Whatever made you think that?" The moment he said it, he realised that he made it sound as if the thought of having sex with Draco was the most disgusting thing he could imagine, and that was not exactly the message he wished to send to his boyfriend. Because they were going to have sex eventually, right? Man, he was scaring Draco away!

The blonde had started to tremble. "Well, you did say 'Would you like to do it?' …"

Harry jerked. "Oh, that. No, I meant the date—would you like to do the date? You know, go out with me … would you like to do that?" he explained, flushing and fidgeting nervously.

Draco let out a deep sigh of relief. "Good, I was afraid that you were some kind of player … Great. Of course I would like to go out with you, Harry. I would love it. But please, don't say the words 'do' and 'it' in the same sentence just yet, okay? Blimey, you made me nervous! I've hardly even got used to kissing you yet!"

Harry laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." He glanced in through the big doors to the Great Hall. "It's too bad you can't sit at my table—"

"Why not? What are they going to do? Take 10 points from Slytherin? I wouldn't mind, your house would just win anyway. Please, Harry, can I sit with you? Pwetty pweeaaze?"

Harry laughed again. "Sure, baby."

They sat next to each another at the end of the long Gryffindor table, and they almost caused a riot. People were certainly not used to seeing two boys being all lovey-dovey. But they only had eyes for each other. Harry fed Draco little pieces of freshly baked bread and happily ate every spoonful of delicious porridge that Draco offered him. They spent an extra ten minutes at breakfast than they usually did and then walked hand in hand to their mutual Potions lesson.

"Care to sit next to me today, Harrykins?" Draco joked affectionately.

Harry kissed his cheek. "I thought you'd never ask, stud."

Normally, Slytherins and Gryffindors were not allowed to team up for Potions, but Snape gave up trying to separate them after half the lesson. Harry experienced some technical difficulties when he was trying to mix the wormwood with the salamander skin and managed to blow up their entire table. Draco almost died from laughter at that moment, and Harry was not far from it, either.

Snape lost patience with them, anyway, and sent them to the Headmaster's office. They were both in for an entire week of detention—and Harry already knew what to expect from _that_. His burning, bleeding hand saying ' _I will not break the rules_ ' was still fresh in his memory.

Since they had detention between six and eight that evening, Harry decided to make it an early date. Right after classes ended at four-thirty, they went to their respective dormitories to get ready for their special afternoon. Harry had a really hard time deciding what to wear, which surprised him because he had never bothered with things as trivial as that before. Eventually, he had to ask Hermione for help, and she just laughed at his confusion and uncertainty.

With her help, he picked out a pair of relatively new dark-grey trousers, a freshly ironed green shirt that matched his eyes, white socks, and black shoes. After a moment's hesitation, he decided to wear a tie as well. He wanted to look his best for Draco, and the grey-and-blue striped tie actually gave his outfit an extra touch of elegance.

Since it was chilly outside, he borrowed Lee Jordan's jacket that was almost the exact same colour as his trousers, but he still felt extremely mal-dressed.

"Oh, come off it! You look smart, Harry," Hermione teased him with a friendly smile. "Although I must say it's cute that you should worry so much about your looks just for a date that will end in detention."

"Stop making fun of me," Harry muttered darkly.

"I'm not making fun of you," Hermione assured him, "I'm simply pointing out the fact that you care more about what Draco thinks than you care about what I think, for example. That's one of the clearest signs of love, they say."

Harry nervously tried to correct his tie. "I've never seen Ron dress up for you," he protested.

Hermione gave a short, scornful chortle. "Ron? Why would _Ron_ dress up for _me_?" she wondered.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. What's the time?"

She checked her wristwatch. "Four fifty-eight."

"Dammit! I'm gonna be late!" Harry grabbed the bouquet of red roses that he had ordered and ran off in a panic. Damn, how could he have lost track of time like that?

Draco was waiting for him in the Entrance Hall, and Harry noticed that the students that passed him regarded him with suspiciously knitted eyebrows, probably because of the way he was dressed. When Harry saw him he was absolutely stunned; he had never seen anything that beautiful in his entire life. Draco was wearing black trousers that looked extremely expensive, not to mention the light violet silk shirt and the matching black jacket! His blond hair was perfectly styled in a modern fashion, not a single hair lying wrong around his pale face, and his shoes shone as if they had just been polished.

Compared to him, Harry felt like a bum.

He nervously cleared his throat when he had walked up to Draco and presented him with the flowers. "Beautiful roses for my beautiful boyfriend," he said with a trembling smile, hoping that Draco would not think he was corny for buying a guy flowers.

But the blonde gasped and instantly took the bouquet. "Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have!" He sniffed them happily. Then he looked up at Harry and almost looked a bit shy. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome. Shall we go?"

Harry escorted him out of the castle and down to the lake, where he had prepared a picnic blanket with all the sweets that he had 'purchased' from Honeydukes that morning. Draco gasped again when he saw it. "Harry, you've really gone through a lot of trouble to make this date perfect, haven't you?" he said, impressed.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed.

Draco turned to him with tears in his eyes. "You fool, don't you know that all I need for this to be perfect is you?" he said, and planted a hot kiss on his lips. Harry had butterflies. "Silly you … You don't need to get me flowers and chocolate—just spending time with you is enough. And a kiss now and then."

Harry put his arms around Draco and kissed him for a long, long time. Despite the fact that they had only been a couple for two days, he already felt as if he had held Draco and _been_ held by Draco for all their lives.

He knew the blonde's arms and the lines of his back like he knew his own pockets. To think that he would now slowly, over time, get to know the rest of Draco made a warm, tingling sensation spread from his nether regions. At first, he did not understand what that feeling was, but when he understood that this must be what sexual arousal felt like he blushed with embarrassment.

He noticed that Draco was blushing, too. The blonde laughed and sounded just as nervous and self-conscious as Harry felt. Lowering his silver gaze, he said, "Wow … with all this, and with you here with me, I could actually have consented to some sex, anyway."

Harry blushed even worse. It was as if Draco had read his mind.

So he felt the same way? At least that was a comfort …

"There'll be time for that later," he said, somewhat huskily.

"I know. It'd feel wrong to do anything like that this soon," Draco said. "We're only fifteen … is it even legal to have sex when you're that young?"

"I don't know, I'm not very familiar with wizarding law and everything. Grew up with Muggles, you know. In the Muggle world, the legal age of consent is sixteen."

They sat down to feast on all the goodies that Harry had brought all the way from Hogsmeade, enjoying every fleeting second as much as possible, trying to forget the fact that they were to be in detention in less than forty minutes. Some first date, huh.

Harry watched Draco as he slowly, elegantly sampled the sweets. Every single movement the blonde made was so graceful, so spirited. Harry silently wished that he could be more like that. But then again, Draco had been brought up in a fine, old wizard family that appreciated the fine art of elegance while Harry had (in a way) been brought up by Muggles who hated him. They came from such utterly different worlds, yet they seemed to be so much alike each other in many ways.

Draco gave him an inquiring look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked warily.

Harry smiled at him. "I'm just marvelling at the perfection of your entire being," he conveyed.

The blonde snorted. "Yeah, right. I probably have chocolate on my chin …"

"As a matter of fact, you do," Harry teased. Leaning forward, he added: "Here, let me get it for you."

Draco stiffened, his hand half-way to his mouth. His fingers trembled slightly in anticipation.

Harry licked the specks of melted chocolate off the blonde's chin with the tip of his tongue, slowly and sensuously sucking up the sweetness. Draco drew a trembling breath when he felt Harry's touch and shivers travelled through his rigid body. Harry carefully traced Draco's jawline with his fingertips, and gazing deep into the blonde's silver eyes he leant ever closer and joined their lips in a semi-wet kiss that shook them both.

Draco clasped his hand around Harry's nape, digging his fingers into his raven-black hair. But then Draco got too excited and pressed a little too close to Harry, resulting in them both falling backwards, Draco winding up on top of Harry. For a moment, they just stared at each other in shock, but then they started laughing.

Draco rested his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes for a second.

Harry put his arms around him, holding him in a protective and possessive embrace.

"I really like this," Draco murmured into Harry's shirt. "Just lying like this … it's as if our heartbeats have become one."

"I see what you mean," Harry said, and gazed up at the darkening sky. "Draco … I need to ask you something. It might sound like a silly question to you, but just bear with me, all right?"

"All right. What is it?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I have this memory of a day when I was nine … my cousin and his best friend were bullying me in the schoolyard as always, throwing rocks at me … but then all of a sudden, this boy showed up and told them to stop. He had really fair blond hair and grey eyes so cold they could freeze people. He used magic to save me, but at the time I didn't even know that magic existed and didn't understand what was happening. But now I think I do. Dracums … that boy … that was you, wasn't it?"

Draco was silent for a long while. His grip on Harry became tighter. "Yes. So, it was you, then? I thought I saw the scar, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't understand what Harry Potter was doing at a Muggle school."

"You saved me from Dudley that day? But how did you find me?"

"It was a coincidence. We were just passing through. I was kidnapped that day."

"Kidnapped?!"

"Or, well, it was an attempted kidnapping, anyway. Never succeeded to get me out of that house, did she? Anyway, I saw you fending off those rocks with magic and I was fascinated, is all." He started to get up. "Isn't it time for us to get to detention now?" Without another word, he began to walk back up to the school.

Harry gazed after him with a worried wrinkle creasing his forehead. What had that been about? Neither of them ever mentioned that day when they were nine again, and eventually they both forgot about it.

But maybe that day had been of greater significance than either of them could grasp, anyway.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading, guys! =D Let me know what you think about this little bonus feature, it is greatly appreciated. :3 Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome, as well. Also, if you are a _Memory Loss_ reader and feel that there is something that has only been mentioned, briefly touched upon, left out or suchlike but that you would like to read more about, feel free to give me suggestions on future bonus features. ;)

This is the third bonus feature to _Memory Loss_ , so if you have missed the other ones you can check out [1] _The Manners of the Cold Manor_ (Draco goes home to tell his father that he's dating Harry Potter) and [2] _Snappin' at Snape_ (about how Piper, Draco's older sister, managed to become good friends with Professor Snape).

Again, thank you so much for reading, it makes me really happy! XD Have a lovely day and I shalt see you in the next upload. :3  
(WIP status on current chapters will be available on my profile page.)

Lots of love,  
Pipe.


End file.
